


When Angels

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's on a moonlit beach, staggering over loose sand. (spoilers for 3x25)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superkappa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=superkappa).



> Drabble reposted from comments on [this post](http://shamusandstone.livejournal.com/8122.html); written for superkappa's prompt "Sylar/Elle - I cry when angels deserve to die".

He's on a moonlit beach, staggering over loose sand.

A girl limps towards him in a too-big shirt and a bloody bandage. He knows her from . . . where? He looks around behind him, jolts when something shocks his face, but it's just the cold flash of a melting snowflake. They're falling all around him now and when he turns back to the girl the beach is covered, ankle-deep drifts stretching out over the ocean as far as he can see. She falls back silently, sweeping her arms through the luminescent snow. Carving out a pair of wings. She looks happy, beautiful (but he always had a thing for blondes) and he crouches over her. He raises his hand and thrills at the fear in her eyes when he starts to cut.

He wakes up in the back of a moving car. There are tears on his face and he doesn't know why.

"Nate?" Peter asks him from the shotgun seat, "are you okay?"


End file.
